Luke, I'm pregnant
by kmctinkerbell
Summary: This is a story about when Lorelai tells Luke she's pregnant, but whose baby is it? What will happen? read more to find out. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Delightful surprise

It was early on Wednesday morning, and Luke rolled over on his bed stretching out, preparing for another hard days' work. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched out his arms and legs awaking every muscle in his body. Then, turning over towards the couch, he saw a lump under a blanket; he followed his first reaction, to go get a baseball bat. Then, carefully and slowly, with the bat in one hand, he lifted the sheet off of the lump. He was very confused as to why Lorelai was in his apartment on his couch sleeping. "How long had she been there?" he thought to himself. All these thoughts were running through his head, "How did she get in? Why was she here? Is she in any sort of trouble? Where's Rory?"

Trying not to worry about it Luke got dressed, put a pot of coffee on for Lorelai when she woke up, left a note that he was downstairs and went off to run a few errands before the diner opened. Still trying to push all his thoughts and worries to the back of his mind until later, he rushed back into the diner to see if she had wakened up yet. Knowing Lorelai, he figured she was still soundly asleep.

When he got up the stairs, he heard noise, so, surprisingly Lorelai was awake. Intuitively, he knew something was really wrong. So, he knocked, making sure she was dressed; he didn't want to surprise her or anything. Lorelai heard the knock and answered in a weary voice "Who is it?" Luke answered in his most gentle voice, "It's Luke, can I come in?" Lorelai answered, a bit surprised, "You don't have to knock to get in your own apartment, and I'll leave if you want me to." Luke hurriedly answered, "Please stay, it's okay. Let's talk."

Luke was now inside sitting on the couch with Lorelai in an awkward silence, watching her sip her coffee with a scared, upset look on her face. Not being able to stand it anymore, he asked, "Lorelai, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Rory? Is she okay? Are you okay?" Lorelai, taking in al these questions, thinking carefully about there answers and how to word everything. On the verge of tears Lorelai said, "Luke, I need to tell you something important, that I haven't told any one else, that I think you should know first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Your what? With who?  


"Luke, I'm pregnant" said Lorelai in a shake-y whisper. Luke just stared for a while, thinking "whose baby is it?" Then, after Luke realized he was being rude by not saying anything, he finally asked, "Whose is it?" Lorelai, expecting this question, seemed prepared."

"Remember that night when we were looking at paint chips for your diner? Well, we both got extremely drunk, and well, I think you can fill in the rest of the story for yourself."

Luke, stunned, and confused how he could not remember sleeping with Lorelai, he thought something that big he would have remembered, but, he realized he wasn't talking and just sat there with a shocked look on his face like he was frozen, so he tried to reply but it just came out as, "blahd igr it infor." Realizing these weren't words, hoping he wasn't sending Lorelai any bad messages, he worked up the courage to say, "Okay, so, we're having a _baby?_ _Together?_"

Lorelai, acting as if she had all the answers, as if she has thought about this for weeks, she answered firmly, "Yes, I am two months along, it has taken me a while to work up the courage to come here to tell you. I really don't want this to change our relationship for the worse; I want us to remain friends, and possibly something more. I would really like this baby to have a father in his or her life, so please; will you help me through this? I know it's a lot of information to get in one day, and I know it's a lot for me to ask, but please, just think about it, and when you have, call me and I'll come over so we can talk more. I haven't told Rory yet and I want you to be there when I do, so please don't mention anything to her. We do need to tell her soon though."

Luke, inhaling hard, as if breathing in all this information, replied, "I just need a while to get my thoughts straight, I do want to be in our child's life though, and I do want to help you through this, but this is a lot for me to take in, so I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

Lorelai, feeling relived, replied, "Yes, thank you Luke, I'll be looking forward to your call." They both got up and Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek and left with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Talking, and more

Lorelai was waiting patiently by the phone waiting for Luke's call, imagining what she was going to say to him, playing all sorts of conversations and situations in her head. I hope he won't change his mind, I hope we can tell Rory soon, "I hate not telling her things" she though to herself. The telephone rung, giving it a few rings to get her thoughts together she answered, "Luke, is it you?"

"Ya, I was thinking, and I have got all my…… thoughts together, so um, can we talk now, you...you wanna come over? To...to talk and stuff."

"Well, I really do want to talk, but afterwards, can you come back home with me so we can tell Rory, I really hate lying to my kid Luke."

"Sure, sure, just come over; I have a few things I want to tell you."

"I'll be right over!"

The drive to Luke's was short, but gave Lorelai just the amount of time she needed to replay all of the scenarios she had thought about. Replaying every situation she could think could happen, and how she would react to each one. As she approached Luke's her stomach started to feel like there were butterflies in it. Hoping this was just her being nervous, not morning sickness, she resumed going inside.

She was about to knock on the door to Luke's apartment upstairs when the door suddenly came open and a sweaty handed, nervous Luke answered the door.

"Lorelai, come in, please, sit, here ya go, I made some coffee, and …… and, let's talk. First off, I am going to be here for you every… every step of the way, haha, you can count on me for that, so um, ya, and I'll help pay for things for…. For…. For _our baby_, Lorelai, we're having a baby."

Finding this a bit odd, but sweet she answered, "Yep, we're having a baby, _together_, I really need you for telling Rory, I have no idea how she's gunna react. Knowing Rory, I doubt she'll be to mad, but you never know, I just.. I'm afraid it'll change our relationship, I'm just… I'm scared Luke."

"I know, so am I, but we can handle this together, I will always be here for you Lorelai. I also want to talk about one other issue that's been on my mind though. Where is Christopher going to be in all of this, how is this going to change _our_ relationship?

Lorelai, not ever imagining this scenario, was a bit taken aback by this question, she never really thought about it, she figured the would just start to date, or become more then friends, she really wanted Luke to be involved in every part of this baby's life, since Rory never had any one like that in her life. She slowly answered,

"I… I thought we would become closer, or date, but, only if you want… I just assumed. I'm sorry, is that stupid of me to just assume that?"

Luke, happily stunned at this answer quickly replied, "No, no, that's not stupid at all, that would actually be kinda nice, you know, dating, for the baby of course, ya, for the baby." He said with a smirk creeping across his face. The thought of kissing her went through his mind, but he quickly refused it, he didn't want to do anything that would screw up what they could possibly have. He didn't want her to think he was too eager about the idea; he just wanted to be there for her.

Lorelai, thinking about kissing Luke also, had a bit more courage then he did, and followed through with her thought. She slowly moved in closer to Luke, glancing at his look to make sure this was okay with him also, from the look on hi face he looked quite happy. So she leaned in and just softly brushed his lips then pulled away waiting for him to return the kiss, and after a short pause, he did. Then, they started to lean back lying down onto the couch, with the kisses getting more intense, more passionate. Lorelai un-tucked Luke's shirt, sliding her hands up his lean, muscular body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-interrupted by Rory

Luke was carried away by all the passion; all his dreams about Lorelai were coming true, he was finally going to date her, and they were kissing, with passion. As he started to unbutton her blouse, revealing a leopard bra, he thought, ha, just like Lorelai. So this kissing and undressing lasted for a while, until a knock was heard on the door, Lorelai, rushing to find something to cover her bare body, grabbed Luke's shirt that covered all of her that needed to be covered. Luke, not having a shirt answered the door in just an undershirt and his jeans, which, quite frankly turned Lorelai on.

Lorelai, wondering who could be at the door at this odd time of day, stood in the back where she couldn't be seen, knowing Stars Hollow, gossip about this would be all over town by the time Lorelai left. Luke ran over to answer the door, standing there was Rory. Luke, surprised and trying to cover up anything this might look like, said, "Your mom was just her to…. Borrow something." Rory, to smart to believe this, saw her mom in nothing but Luke's shirt, buttoned wrong; she knew what they were doing.

Lorelai, just then remembering the note she had left Rory, "We need to talk, if I'm not home, come to Luke's, I'll be upstairs. See ya then sweets, Love, Mom." She thought to herself, "Damn, am I that stupid? God, what is Rory gunna think now, I have to say something before she thinks to much, just say anything."

"Honey, nothing happened, but before we get into that, we really need to talk, sit down please." Lorelai said as she gestured towards the couch. Rory, still suspiciously looking at her mom and Luke, sat down carefully on the far end of the couch. She then, very quietly, asked, "What's going on? What are you two doing? How long have you guys been doing… whatever you're doing? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lorelai could hear the anger growing in her voice, knowing she had to tell her and fast before she jumped to conclusions. Any conclusions about this situation had to be bad. So, Lorelai gave Luke a widened-eyed look and nod, motioning for him to start. So, Luke told the story, about the night the were looking at paint chips, which could possibly explain them being together, and from there Lorelai thought it best for her to tell Rory about the pregnant part.

"Honey, I know this is going to be hard for you to take all this in at once, but I have something, probably the most important, to tell you. Remember on that night we were both very drunk, so, we weren't thinking straight when we slept together, and it was wrong at the time, but since we weren't thinking straight, we didn't exactly use protection" Thinking Rory could fill in the rest she didn't finish the rest of the story just waited for Rory's reaction to everything.

Rory, trying her best to stay calm, said, "You're pregnant? _You _and _Luke_ are having a _baby, Together?" _ Luke, stepping in at the perfect time, said, "Yes, your mother and I are having a baby, and all we need right now is your support and happiness, we all know how the town will react when we tell them, also, we are sorta dating now. I know this is a lot to spring on you all at once, but you needed to know, that was one of the first things your mom said when she told me, just this morning."

Rory, looking a bit calmer, but still taking in a lot of the information, said after a long pause of thinking, "Congratulations!" Lorelai and Luke, both relived she took it so well, sighed and hugged Rory, and then kissed each other. Rory, smiling, said, "You guys can tell me the details later, right now you can get back to what you were doing, I'll be at home waiting.

After Rory left Luke insinuated the first kiss this time, they both fell onto the bed and proceeded to peel each others' clothes off. Slipping under the covers, they were both happy at last to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-Sookie

After telling Rory all that was left was telling the town, they know one person in the town they could tell, who would tell everyone else. Lorelai wanted to tell Sookie first though, and Rory wanted to tell Lane, although she knew Mrs. Kim would disapprove, not that she likes Lorelai anyways. The hardest people to tell would be her parents, they already hated Luke and thought he was trash, and they would disapprove of Lorelai having another baby without a husband. They just didn't understand what a great guy Luke was. She could only imagine there faces when she told them they were dating. I'm sure they would laugh in her face, see it as a mere joke.

Luke and Lorelai were getting dressed, talking about who to tell next and how. Lorelai Wanted to tell Sookie next, and Luke, not having many good friends in tow except Lorelai and Rory, had no one else he cared to tell. So off to Sookie's the headed, planning to just come out and say it. Lorelai knew how Sookie would take it, she was always talking about how Luke and Lorelai were made for each other. She would be thrilled when they told her they were planning on dating. As they approached Sookie's house, Lorelai started to knock, but suddenly the door opened. Luke and Lorelai were both a bit shocked. Sookie said, "Lorelai, hi, oh, Luke, hey, come on in guys, what's up?"

Lorelai and Luke both had fake smile son there faces, Lorelai said, "Thanks Sook. Listen, Luke and I have something to tell you, some big news." Lorelai, looking at Luke smiled and said, "Some good news." Luke took his arms and set them around Lorelai's waist. Sookie, getting the idea that they were dating said in a giggly high pitched voice, "Ohh, you guys….. are you _dating? _ Ehehheehe" she went off in a giggly little girls' laugh. Lorelai and Luke smiled at each other, then Luke said, " Yes, Sookie, we are, and…. We have some other good news also, Lorelai?" Lorelai, feeling all giddy inside said as calmly as she could, "Sook, hun, Luke and I are having a baby." Sookie, now ecstatic, couldn't help but jumping up and down hugging both of them, with a grin ear to ear.

After telling Sookie, Luke and Lorelai decided to go back to her house and talk more details with Rory. When they got there the music was cranked up loud and Rory was in her room reading one of her many books. When she heard some one come in the door she got up and said, "Hey guys, what's up. Who else did you tell?"

Lorelai replied, "We just got back from Sookie's and that's all we've told. Have you told Lane yet?" Rory nodded, "Yup, I got back from her house little while ago, she was thrilled. You know, everyone always thinks you two were made for each other. Luke and Lorelai just smiled at each other.


	6. Here's a flash back!

"Remember the night when we looked at paint chips for the diner? Well, remember how we both got really drunk and neither of us remembered anything about that night except the fact that we woke up both in your apartment? Well, since we weren't in the same bed, we figured nothing happened and just left it at that. I never told you this because I didn't want it to change our friendship, but once I got home, I started to remember that night more clearly. We had both gotten extremely drunk, which we were both reminded of the next morning. We both went up to your apartment, to get more beer, and I was walking around and I tripped and fell on your bed. You must have taken this as a sign, which I completely understand because neither of us were thinking straight. So, you lowered yourself on top of me and stared to kiss me. At first it was just on kiss, but it turned in something more, and well, we ended up having sex. Then, in the middle of the night I fell off the bed, you were in drunken sleep and so it didn't wake you up, so I just decided to spend the rest of the night on the couch. So, if you haven't already gotten the idea, what I'm trying to tell you, is that it's your baby Luke."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six-Babette

Next was the town, every one would find out eventually. So, the first person they would tell would be Babbette, she always gave more reliable information, Miss Patty on the other hand, always seemed to stretch the truth a little, So, they went next door, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai. They had to knock on the door a few times because Mory was playing the piano. When they finally answered Babette said, "Oh hey shuga, need something?" Lorelai responded, "We just have some news to tell you, some very good news, we're happy about." Babbette, a bit suspicious, said, "Okay, you wanna come in shuga?" Luke, a little to quickly answered, "No, we're fine, we just wanted to tell you that Lorelai and I are dating and that…" Lorelai finished his sentence, "I'm pregnant. Please, tell the town, just be sure not to exaggerate anything okay?"

Babbette's reaction was very similar to Sookie's, lots of jumping and screaming. After they told her, she ran to the phone and then a few minutes later, from inside the Gilmore house, they saw Babbette run into town to spread the news. They just waited inside, knowing the next time they went out side everyone would know. Both of them hoping the town would take it well.

Rory had gone to Lane's house for a while to hang out for a little but and then she was going to go by the movie store to rent a movie for tonight, Luke was going to stay for movie night. So this left Lorelai and Luke all to themselves at the house, being a new couple, they could hardly keep there hands off each other. They were both sitting on the couch and Luke leaned in closer. Lorelai felt the soft brush of his lips upon hers and the stubble tickling her cheeks, Luke ran his hands up in her hair. Lorelai was now sitting on Luke's lap, with her legs criss-crossed on top of his. Although Lorelai was enjoying this very much, she needed to talk to Luke more about what they were going to do, so, reluctantly pulling herself away from him she said we need to talk. With Lorelai still sitting on his lap, he said, "Okay, 'bout what?"

Lorelai, coming off of Luke's lap said," What are we going to do? Are you moving in here? Are we going to get married? What will the baby's last name be?" Luke, a bit overwhelmed with al these questions answered slowly, each one at a time. "Ok, moving in? Completely up to you, if you want me to movie in I will, if you don't that's fine to. Married, hmm…let me think that one over more, and the baby's last name, If we get married, Danes, if we don't Gilmore-Danes. Is all that okay with you?"

Lorelai, a bit intrigued about the, I'll have to think about us getting married, said, "Yes, now, shall we continue?" Luke replied with a greedy smile, "We shall."


	8. chapter 7

Chapter Seven-the town

With the whole town knowing the only thing left was to go to town to see how people reacted to the news. They decided to just walk to Luke's, hoping the town would take it well. Lorelai and Luke had already passed Miss Patty's and no one had said anything yet, this was very strange, knowing everyone already knew. Then, they passed Miss Patty's and Patty came out and swallowed both of them in a hug. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you to! Finally gettin' together, and starting a family, I'm just so happy I could squeeze the stuffing out of you!" Lorelai replied a bit sarcastically, but hoping the point would get across, "Uh, I think ya are! Already!" laughing it off, Patty said, "Oh sorry darling, well, I gotta get back to teaching." And while she was walking away said to her class, "Ahh, I see naked ladies, get your leotards back on!" half jokingly.

Well, know they pretty much know that the information was relayed as good information, so the town shouldn't be upset or mad. Although, they don't know why they should be in the first place." So they went along to Luke's getting hugs and smiles along the way.

Luke had to get back to work, but Lorelai went on home to think about some things and schedule a doctor's appointment. So with a long kiss goodbye, they parted. Lorelai, thinking if the same doctor she used when she was pregnant with Rory was still around, looked through the Yellow pages for a doctor. She finally found one and scheduled an appointment for next Saturday, they day after she would hopefully tell her parents. She still had no clue how she was going to do that. Luke kept on asking if she wanted him to go with her, but she knew that would only make it worse. Not wanting to hurt Luke's feelings she just told him it would be better if she did it herself, which technically wasn't a lie. It would go smoother if he wasn't there, because her parents hated him, but she just failed to tell him that detail.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-Friday night dinner, telling the parents

Rory and Lorelai were on Emily and Richard's front doorstep. Both thinking about how the night was going to go. Lorelai was thinking about all the good thing she was going to say about Luke, then give them the news about them dating, and right before she left, slip in that she was pregnant

Lorelai slowly and shakily reached her hand up to the big knocker on the thick oak door. With a "knock knock." the door quickly and happily opened by a cheerful Emily Gilmore. Emily said, "Hello hello girls, come on in, let Freda take your coats and follow me to the den for drinks. A bit taken aback from the cheerful response, the girls slowly came in. Lorelai had a knot in her stomach, which was getting tighter and tighter each second she was in this grand house that she never had belonged in. Thinking that she was going to tell her parents the same news that made her run away from home and become so distant while just a child.

Drinks went as well as possible, they both talked Luke up as much as possible mentioning good things about him whenever he came up, or even when he didn't. They could tell Emily and Richard were getting the jest that something was going on with Luke, so during dinner Richard asked, "Lorelai, what is going on with you and this Luke man you keep talking about?" The knot in Lorelai's stomach just got tighter, knowing she had to tell them, starting to think it would be better to just get it all over with at once she said, "Mom, dad, I need to tell you some good news that I am very happy about." Saying this for Emily's sake, hoping it would make a difference about her opinion, but knowing it wouldn't. "Luke and I are dating, and that's not all, I'm… I'm pregnant, with his baby. He is going to help me support it, and be there for me and the baby and Rory the whole entire time, we might even get married. "

Rory, not knowing that they might get married, accidentally dropped her jaw involuntarily, saying, "What, your getting married? How come I didn't know anything about this?" She wasn't mad or anything, just shocked and a little upset they didn't tell her about this possibility.

Her parents were stunned, they had never liked Luke in the first place, and having another baby with out being married was already bad enough, but with Luke, they could hardly stand it. So here came the yelling and screaming from Emily, "Lorelai Gilmore, can't you control yourself? You already have one child to support, how are you going to support another one? What's the plan? How is a diner owner going to help you support a baby, or a family in that matter? What the hell were you thinking?" Richard sat there stunned, looking at his empty glass, just thinking, pondering about what to do.

Lorelai couldn't handle this anymore, she didn't need or deserve these things being thrown in her face, she expected them, but they didn't hurt as much when they were just a possibility of what she could say, or what may happen. She got up and stormed out, Rory knew what she was doing and followed her, being mad and shocked her grandmother would say things like this to her only daughter. Knowing there relationship had never been good and she knew Emily disagreed with her lifestyle, but she thought it was just mutually understood, she never thought she would actually verbalize things that hurtful and through them her own daughters face.

Emily followed them towards the door saying, "Where are you going? You can't just run out like that! We were in the middle of dinner, in the middle of a conversation!" After the door slammed she yelled as a last attempt, "Lorelai Gilmore come back here right this second!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-After dinner

A/N Sorry the chapters have been short, I just don't want to bore you with to much detail to where you lose interest! Please comment, it's what keeps me going:)

The car ride home was filled with the anger in Lorelai's voice, not at Rory, but at the whole situation. She was still happy to have a baby with Luke, and wanting to continue dating him, but she was scared as to what would happen next. She figured her parents would come around eventually, they did with Rory anyways. Rory calmly said, "Mom, what are you so afraid of? Luke will be there for you every second of the way. He'll help you with anything you need, get you anything you need. It's going to be so much easier then the first time mom. Luke is amazing and he really loves you, so don't be scared."

Lorelai replied with a slightly sympathetic voice, "Kid, I know how amazing Luke is, and I know he'll do anything I ask of him, but what about you? Are you okay with this? What if we get married? It will change your life drastically also, are you okay with that?"

What Lorelai said brought up the pain and hurt from when Lorelai told her parents they might get married before her. She wasn't going to get angry or mad at her mom because she had enough pressure and concern and stress already, but she wanted to voice what she was thinking. So she said in a calm, slightly shaky voice, "Are you getting married? Why didn't you tell me about this possibility? Do you want to get married? I'm sure Luke does, does he, has he told you he does? When will you get married? Where will we live? Well, obviously at our house, Luke's tiny apartment couldn't fit us all. What's going to happen mom?"

Lorelai, a bit overwhelmed with all these questions, started making lists and answers in her head. She made some pro and con lists. Rory had rubbed off on her. She said, "Sweets, that's a lot of questions, many of them I don't know the answer to and I haven't even started thinking about them, I'm just taking things one thing at a time. I asked Luke if he wanted to get married, he said he would get back to me on it. I, I…. I think I do want to marry him, I want to marry Luke," She said in a shaky hysterical laugh, "I want to marry Luke."

Rory was surprised at this answer, but also knew her mom wasn't the most reliable person when it came to situations, well, situations of anything, she just wasn't reliable. She was really, really happy though, she knew that Luke and Lorelai were made for each other, she just couldn't wait until he mom realized it. "Really? You want to marry Luke? This is great mom! Luke will defiantly want to marry you, he's been pining for you for years, you're going to marry Luke!"

Lorelai, realizing it again, started to cry, she was never really an extremely emotional person, but this pregnancy was making her sensitive about everything, she said in between sniffles, "Ya, I wanna marry Luke, but don't get your hopes up, he probably doesn't even want to marry me, I mean, who would?"

"Mom, you crazy, you are funny and pretty and just awesome. Not to mention Luke's in love with you. Just wait, you'll see, he'll want to marry you!" Rory said in a comforting, perky voice.

Chapter ten-the doctor office


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten-the doctor office**

Lorelai went to Luke's the next morning for breakfast, picking him up for there doctors appointment, they both decided they didn't want to know the sex if the baby. They still needed to talk some more about were there relationship was going to go, where the baby was going to live, etc…

They had an appointment at twelve o'clock, so Lorelai ate breakfast, and having time to kill asked Luke if they could go upstairs to talk about some things she had on her mind. He agreed and they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Once they were upstairs Luke gave Lorelai another good morning kiss. Lorelai and Luke made there way over to the couch and sat down. Lorelai ended the kiss and started the conversation, "Luke, I want to talk about marriage, our living situation and the baby's life, what's going to happen? Do you want to marry me?" Luke stood up and walked over to his dresser, opening his drawer, he pulled something out. Lorelai was perplexed by what he could possibly be doing, what kind of an answer was this? He just walked away! What does he have? What's he going to say, maybe they shouldn't have talked about this yet, maybe it was to soon in their relationship. She was starting to regret saying anything at all.

While Lorelai was thinking about all this Luke started to slowly walk over to the couch. Wondering what in the world he was doing, it was all cleared up in one second, when we turned to her and got down one knee. Lorelai was stunned, and her face clearly showed it, her mouth was wide open and her eyebrows were raised up. Luke slowly and sincerely said, "Lorelai, I know this is soon in our relationship, but I have always loved you, and we are having a baby together, ours, and I want to be there for him or her every single step of the way. So Lorelai, will you marry me?

Lorelai sat there for a few minutes just thinking things through and staring at the huge rock on the ring that was in the tiny box in Luke's strong hand. She thought I love this man; those strong hands will always be there for me like they always have been, so her face broke into a smile as the tears of joy rolled down her face, "Yes, Luke Danes, I love you, I would love to marry you, you are the best man on this earth and I don't want to be with any one else but you."

Luke broke into an unbearable smile, unable to control it anymore, "Lorelai Danes, I love you." As he slipped the ring into he hand. Then he gave her the most passionate kiss, full of love and feelings for each other. Then they both just sat on the couch, Luke holding Lorelai, keeping her safe as he always would.

They set off to there doctors appointment, not wanting to be late, Lorelai couldn't wait to tell Rory the good news, she new that she had said Luke would want to marry her, and he did, she wondered how she got so smart.

Luke said, "What are you thinking about? Lorelai replied, "Thinking about Rory, and telling her were getting married, she told me you would want to marry me, she's always right. I just can't wait to tell everyone!" she said as she held her hand up and admired her ring.

At the doctors office, they were called in right away, relieved they didn't have to wait, they followed the doctor eagerly, both wanting to see there child for the very first time, they doctor asked her change into a robe and that he would be right back, just to lay down on the table when she finished changing. So Lorelai went behind the curtain to change and Luke helped her tie the strings in the back.

The doctor came back and rubbed some cream on Lorelai's stomach, then he began the sonogram. Almost instantly, a black and white picture appeared on the screen, Lorelai and Luke squeezed each others' hands and just smiled at each other. After the doctor wiped the cream off of her stomach, they set off home with there baby's first picture in hand. Lorelai just couldn't wait to see Rory so she called her and told her she had some news to tell her, doing everything possible to not tell her on the phone, she asked her to meet her at Luke's for lunch. So on the way back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai said to Luke, "Luke, you are the best man on earth, I just want to thank you for everything, I just I can't tell you how happy I am that your going to be here for the baby and for me, I wouldn't want anyone else to have my baby, you're the best Luke Danes, and I can't wait to be Lorelai Danes along with you."


	12. chapter 11

**Chapter eleven-Telling Rory**

They made there way towards the diner, before they got out Lorelai told Luke again how happy she was and how grateful and Luke told Lorelai that he was '100 committed to there relationship.' Both getting out of the car with a kiss and a hug, they made there way towards the door.

Lorelai decided she was just going to let Rory see the ring herself, but making sure it was obvious she wanted her to see it so that she wouldn't feel as if her mom didn't want her to know or see it. So Lorelai sat down at the table with Rory and immediately rested her left hand on top of the table, Rory said nothing at first, but just had the same shocked expression on her face that Lorelai ad on hers at first. Lorelai just nodded and smiled, Luke came over and asked what they wanted to eat with a huge, obvious smile on his face. Rory, unexpectedly jumped up and hugged Luke, Whispering in his ear,"It's about time! You've been pining for her for years!" Luke couldn't help but laugh at how much Rory knew, and at how obvious it was that Luke had always been in love with Lorelai.

Rory broke the hug at first, but before breaking it she gave him a sweet innocent peck on the cheek, after realizing what she had done she blushed a bit, but was to happy to let it bother her. Rory then went over to her mom, who was just ecstatic, seeing Rory with Luke. It looked right, it fit, they looked like a family together, and would soon look even better with little no name. Rory just smiled at her mom and then swallowed her in a humongous hug lasting several minutes.

Lorelai was first to break the hug, she grabbed her purse and rummaged through it until she found the sonogram picture. Rory took it and asked, "Where is it? I can't find it! I can't find my baby sister or brother!" Lorelai and Luke just laughed, now they had moved together and Luke's arm was around Lorelai's waist. Luke pointed happily to their little baby. Rory said, "Ohh, that's it? That's inside of you? It's a baby!" Rory was just realizing it for the first time as Luke and Lorelai had just done a few hours ago.

Rory said in a very proud voice, "Mom, Luke, I'm so proud of you guys, finally becoming a family. Luke finally asking you to marry you, I'm just so proud of you two finally seeing the obvious that every one else in town has always known. You to are just perfect together."

After Rory's little lecture, they decided to go home and celebrate s little, girls only, Luke was going to come by later to just drop by and say hi. They arrived at home Rory just asking questions about the doctors office, the proposal, her accepting it, when it happened where. Lorelai just answered all of her questions, replaying everything in her mind again.

Once they got home, Lorelai un-wrapped the pop tarts, heated up the tatertots, and put the donuts on a platter. They met in the living room and turned on the TV, with it being 2 o'clock, nothing would be on, but they just liked some background noise as they talked. Rory asked her mom, "Mom, your not going to ruin things with Luke are you? Your not going to run out, you're having his baby, you can't run out on him, he needs you, and you need him."

Lorelai answered reassuringly, "Kid, I love Luke, I want nothing more then to be with him, to start a family with him. I want to marry him and be with him forever, so please, don't worry about me screwing this up, because I'm not going to, Luke is too important to me to screw this up. I really love him babe."

Rory, relieved said, "Good, because I just don't want you hurt yourself, or him. If you guys screw this up, it will totally ruin your friendship, so I'm glad you're taking this seriously, I love you mom."

Lorelai, Awwing at how sweet her kid was said, "I love you too babe, I love you too."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

After telling Rory there wasn't any one else Lorelai really wanted to tell except Sookie. She figured if she didn't tell anyone it was a secret, news would get out and people would know soon. Plus, she was wearing a wedding ring so people would probably notice that also. So Rory left to go tell Lane, she knew Mrs. Kim would probably be happy with her marrying the father of her child. So Lorelai moved to counter so she could talk to her Fiancé. Luke smiled to see her come up to the counter; he too, wanted to talk.

Neither of them had anything they really wanted to talk about, they just wanted to talk, they were still in there early part of their relationship, so they just wanted to be with each other whenever they could. They weren't planning on getting married for a while, so they still had a lot of time to get to know each other better.

Luke said smiling from Lorelai's presence, "Hey, Where'd Rory go?"

Lorelai replied, "She went to go tell Lane about our engagement. What do you have planned for tonight?"

Luke replied with a smile, "I was planning on seeing my other fiancé in Hartford, but after that maybe we can do something?"

Lorelai smiling, "Wow, I sure am lucky! When will you be back? How about around nine? I can meet you here?"

He replied, "Anytime for you. Hey Lorelai, do you have any feeling or anything about what the sex is going to be?"

Lorelai replied, "Well the sex with you is always great honey."

Luke, embarrassed, replied, "You know what I meant."

Lorelai replied with almost uncontrollable laughter, "Oh, but it's so much more fun to tease you! And actually, I do have a feeling; I think it's going to be a girl. Do you have any preference of what it will be?"

Luke feeling kind of sexist said, "Well, I kind of wanted a son, you know, to play baseball with and go to games? But I would love a little girl also, you know, a daddy's girl."

"Well, whatever it is, girl or boy, they will love you to death, and you will be an amazing parent!"

Luke replied, "Well thanks, and you are _already_ an amazing parent. This is going to be one lucky kid."

"Rory was lucky to Luke, you were more a father to her then any one else, even her own father, I can't even imagine how spoiled this little one's going to be."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, I wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for you. Now, is there anything you want?"

Lorelai replied with a sheepish smile on her face, "Well, some coffee might be nice…"

Luke replied in a stern voice, "NO, no, no, no, no coffee until this thing is out!"

Lorelai replied, "Wow, you really have a way with words. Oh hey, I forgot to tell you we have another doctor's appointment this Wednesday. Then we have one every month for the next 3 months and then we have then every two weeks until the baby is born, or more poetically, as you would say, 'this thing is out'."

Luke replied thinking, "Okay, well, I'll just have to tell caser to watch the place, or maybe I'll just close the dinner while were at it, either way, I'll be there."

Lorelai said, "Okay, well I'll see you tonight, my night in shining armor!"

Lorelai went home and Luke watched her walk out, Luke started thinking about being a parent, and for the first time he was a little worried and scared about how he was going to do. He had never been a parent and the closest he had been to being a father like figure in someone's life had been Rory, and then he was just there for her. He didn't have to deal with any of the money aspects of parenting. He knew he had enough money to support a family, but he didn't know if he had enough o spoil them like he wanted to. He wanted to be the best father ever. Lorelai kept telling him he was going to make a great parent, but he was hesitant to believe her and he didn't know why.

He knew she wasn't going to tell him he wasn't going to be a good dad, and she did keep telling him how great he was with Rory, and how he was always there for her, even when they didn't ask for help. He had offered money before, but knowing Lorelai he knew she would never accept it. Know though, he was the man of the house, and although Lorelai was the manager of an inn and made a lot of money, he wasn't going to let her be the provider for the family, although he knew she could be. That's one of the reasons he was so in love with her, because she could do anything she set her mind to.

After thinking about being a father and supporting a family and married life for a while, the unsettled feeling Luke had in his stomach was gone and he felt more confident and comfortable about starting a family with Lorelai. It was around nine and Lorelai was coming over soon, he had closed up the dinner so he would have time to take a shower. Lorelai walked up to his room with a bottle of wine in hand, Luke always appreciated the gesture of Lorelai bringing wine, but he really didn't like it much. Of course, he could never have the heart to tell her he didn't, and know it was to late anyway; when they got married he supposed that it would just slip out he would rather have a beer, but now, he just preferred to drink something he didn't like then to hurt Lorelai's feelings.

Luke said with a wry smile, "Hey, good timing, I just got back from Hartford."

Lorelai replied, following there bit, "Oh I thought I saw you pull in front of me."

Luke smiled and gestured towards the couch closing the door behind her.

Luke asked, "Have you already had dinner or would you like me to get you something from down stairs?"

"Oh, I already ate Rory and I had some-"

"I don't want to hear about it, it will just disgust me! As long as you didn't drink coffee, I'm fine with not hearing the details."

Lorelai said while plumping down on the couch, "No, no coffee, as you said, I'm not allowed to any until this thing comes out. And with your silly rules I will agree to. But the second after I give birth, I will have a nice cup of coffee in my hand."

Luke smiled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
